Avatar the Shadow's beckoning
by Konomichan
Summary: This is the story of the new avatar


I do not own avatar some guy in Korea does

Avatar the Shadow's beckoning:

Chapter 1: The world then

Who could forget the tale of avatar Aang, the greatest avatar in the cycle? Because of his bravery the world was freed from the evil reign of the Fire lord, and the world was able to become one again. Our story however does not focus on avatar Aang, but his successor as avatar. Before I can tell you that story, however I must tell you how the world became enshrouded by darkness.

It had been over ninety years since the war with the fire nation, and avatar Aang had grown old and feeble. Except for his son Zanzar, his granddaughter Nerabi, and Toph who was also getting on in years Aang had lost everyone dear to him; even his dear wife Katara who had quite recently died peacefully in her sleep. Aang was alone and ready to pass on.

One autumn day Aang was walking through the gardens of his palace with his young granddaughter Nerabi holding onto his hand. " Do you like flowers Nerabi?" asked Aang.

Nerabi shook her head up and down as fast as it could go. " Yeah I love them grandpa! They're pretty!"

Aang chuckled. " I figured as much. I love flowers as well," said Aang. As soon as Aang said this Nerabi let go of his hand and ran into the field of flowers. " Nerabi! Where are you going!" yelled Aang. He tried to find her, but the field had tall enough grass that she was hidden within it. A few minutes later she walked out. " Nerabi! Why did you let go I thought I lost you!" yelled Aang. Nerabi looked up at him very innocently.

" I was just getting a pretty flower for you grandpa! Look isn't it beautiful! Mommy showed it to me the other day!" said Nerabi. Aang shed a single tear down his face. The flower his granddaughter held was a White Tiger Lily. " Grandpa? Why are you crying? Do you not like the flower?" asked Nerabi. Aang kneeled down till he was at Nerabi's line of sight he then hugged her.

" No it's beautiful. You know I proposed to your grandmother with that exact flower," said Aang. Nerabi's face lighted up.

" Really! Then you should give it to grandma when she wakes up!" said Nerabi.

" … Sure… that's a great idea," said Aang solemnly. He was trying not to cry as Nerabi told him this, but somehow the tears seemed to just roll down his face. " Shall we head back inside Nerabi?" asked Aang as he slowly offered her his hand.

" Sure thing grandpa," said Nerabi. The two headed inside towards the entrance to the palace. When they got to the gate there was a huge commotion going on. A man was in a fight with the guards that stood at the gate.

" Let me in I wish to speak to the Avatar!" yelled the young man.

" Unless you have an invitation from the Avatar himself there's no way your entering this palace sir!" yelled one of the guards

" Well if reasoning with you won't work, then I guess I'll have to resort to violence," the man pulled out his sword from it's sheath, and slashed it towards the guard. Just then a quick gust of wind flung the guard away from the attack. " Who did that!" said the young man madly. He turned to see Nerabi in an air-bending stance.

" Good job Nerabi. You are truly the future of air bending," said Aang.

Nerabi smiled " Well I did learn everything I know from you grandpa!" suddenly the tip of the sword was in front of Nerabi's face.

" Are you trying to pick a fight with me kid?" asked the man.

Aang grabbed onto the handle of his sword. " Now, now no need to resort to violence. Run along inside Nerabi go find your mother," said Aang.

" Okay grandpa!" said Nerabi as she opened the door to go inside. Right before she closed the door she stuck out her tongue at the young man.

" So you wished to talk to me then?" Aang asked the young man.

" OH! Yes it's so nice to meet you Avatar Aang my names Naruhodo! I'm a huge fan of yours," said Naruhodo.

" It's nice to meet you Naruhodo shall we head inside to talk?" asked Aang.

" Of course anything you want sir!" said Naruhodo. They headed inside to Aang's office.

" Now what is it that you wish to talk to me about?" asked Aang.

" Please avatar, teach me how to bend!" said Naruhodo.

" Teach you how to bend? What do you mean by that do you want me to help you master some new techniques or something?" asked Aang.

" No sir I mean teach me how to bend! Everyone else in my village can, and I can't. In my village if you're not a bender you're an outsider. So please you're the avatar you must be able to teach me at least one form of bending! Earth, Water, Fire, Air I don't care!" said Naruhodo.

Aang looked at him sympathetically. " Naruhodo I don't know what you've been told, but you can't learn bending you have to be born with it," said Aang."

Naruhodo ran up to Aang and grabbed him by the collar. " But you're the avatar! Master of all four elements! You are capable of anything surely you can teach me! There must be some way I can learn bending! Please sir my father has rejected me since the day of my birth. He won't even look me in the eye out of shame. When someone out of town asks if he has any children he replies no! You must be able to help me! You must!" screamed Naruhodo tears began to run down his face. He fell to the floor on his knees constantly repeating please.

" I'm sorry Naruhodo, believe me if I could help you I…" Naruhodo elbowed Aang in the gut.

" Enough of your crap old man if your not going to help me then I'm through with you," Naruhodo ran out of the castle as fast as he could. All of the anger and hatred he had felt in the past years welled up inside of him. " He should have been able to help me! I bet he could have! That's it he just didn't want to help me! He's like all the others! If you can't bend in this world you're a nobody, a zero!" thought Naruhodo.

**_" Do you want me to take all the pain away?"_**

" Who are you?" thought Naruhodo.

**_" I can see within your soul, you want power, and revenge. Yes your heart is black with hatred. I can give you all of the power you desire Naruhodo all you have to do is trust in me,"_**

" How do I know you are not deceiving me?" thought Naruhodo.

**_" Do you want power or not? The avatar has already failed you. Without me you're a nobody; a worthless piece of trash that nobody seems to care for, but I can make you into the most powerful person in the world. I'll make you even more powerful than the avatar himself. Just hand over your heart to me Naruhodo._**

" Your right I want the power! Give it to me!" thought Naruhodo.

_**" As you wish!"**_

Naruhodo fell to the ground his heart felt as if it was being torn from his chest. His shadow and himself were fusing into one. His once green hair began to change black, his brown eyes turned yellow and cat-like. " So much power it feels amazing!" yelled Naruhodo as he rose from the ground. " I feel reborn!" yelled Naruhodo as he walked away into the night.

Avatar Aang died of a broken heart a year after these events. During that year Naruhodo had begun to master his evil form he called shadow bending. He found that he had not only the ability of using shadow based attacks like other benders, but he also had the power to steal other's shadows. Their shadows looked exactly like them, and were even stronger than the original person. Naruhodo eventually stole enough shadows to create an army of shadows, he then used his army to take over the world and cover it in darkness. Now that Aang was dead no one had the power to stop Naruhodo. The people tried to find the next avatar, but no one could seem to find the next reincarnation. People were forced to adapt to a new world of shadows. All hope was lost; everyone believed that the avatar cycle had finally ended, and that the avatar was never going to return.

Next time we see the world one hundred years into the future and meet the next avatar.

**Konomichan**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading please feel free to review!**


End file.
